Mafia Princess
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: (Re-Post) So this is 'Pride and Prejudice' with a very odd twist. Jane Austen is rolling in her grave as her romance story gets a very strange make over. Pemberley, meet the lights of Manhattan. I am re-writing this as I go. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I have a personal message in chapter one regarding trolling.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before I begin...

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D

I hope everyone is well and had a very Merry Christmas (and Happy Holidays). My goal for my current stories is to re-write/re-edit. I might remove them for the time being so I can work on them elsewhere and then re-post them. That's my plan right now. It's going to be a slow-going process, of course, but that's how writing goes. Onto the next subject...

I just want to make a point on trolling. Trolling is a form of cyber bullying and here, on FanFiction, it's going to happen hands down. I want other writers to know that if you feel like you did one hell of a good job on your story then you did a good job! You're going to have those people who are going to be major assholes and make you feel like crap for the work you put out there. They are going to do everything in their power to tear you apart. Don't let them! You're just letting them win! They are going to bullshit their way into your mind! Not acknowledging them will tick them off and, trust me, you'll feel more in control. Delete their comments/reviews and you'll feel better.

I got trolled on one of my completed pieces tonight and, honestly, I was expecting it. Because I was expecting it, it didn't bother me in the least. I actually approved the reviews, too. The last comment (as of this post-which FF will more than likely remove) made by the guest reviewer-which is my next point-was very uncalled for, though it's typical of a cyber bully to make such a move. I won't go into details here (look in the reviews for "Shape Up or Shape Out if you're curious) but that reviewer made a blind judgement about someone they have no knowledge of. I could have refuted their words but that would have made the situation worse. I am who I am and do what I do. My job isn't the best job or the best paying but serving my elderly residents and conversing with them brings me such joy. I write stories because I enjoy it. I never claimed to be a very good writer but there are others who enjoy my writing too and, so, I write for their entertainment and it makes me happy to see their kind words.

Cyberbullies do what they do because they lack real joy in their lives. They will hide their identities and go around trolling as a 'guest' of a website. They feel like they're powerful because of this and can get away with tormenting other people. What they perceive as power is actually cowardice. I feel sorry for these people because they get pleasure out of abusing others. It's hard NOT to judge these people because of their vicious words and actions. Even as I write this, there's a chance I'll get a review that might say that everything in this post is bullshit and that it's a lie to get sympathy (the chance of such a review is likely). I totally get it. We're human and have a tendency to judge others. If we meet them with compassion, it'll more than likely throw them off.

"My stance on this subject is to not acknowledge these people since, as you well know, we can't respond to guest reviews on this site. So for those of you who have been trolled, keep your heads up and march on. Let your imagination run away with you!

Cheers!

Well, everyone, I'm going to re-introduce this story to fan fiction again. Gonna be adding some stuff here and there and trying to work on character personalities. The plot won't exactly be like Pride and Prejudice (this IS fan fiction, after all) but I'm hoping to capture some elements. If you guys don't like this story, that's okay! If you feel like you can help me improve, by all means please contact me and tell me what needs to be done. Constructive criticism is necessary to making improvements.

Anyway, onto the show!

* * *

Jenna's POV

Life as a mafia princess can be really glamorous. I get to go to all these fancy parties and mingle with all of the other mob girls. They are fabulous! However, the guys are even more fabulous. Deadly and sexy, us girls get together and we would check them out. We would gossip about what they were known for and how much money they had. As much as I liked checking men out, there was no one out of the bunch that really caught my interest. I do like to flirt from time to time, but not enough to lead the guys on. I'm not that stupid, nor that shallow (although I do have those moments, I won't lie about that) Besides, none of the guys have the guts to approach me. Why? My father, Tobias Williams, is the most powerful gangster boss in Manhattan and the most feared. Father could easily eliminate an entire gang with the flick of his hand. His gang was the largest in the city and there is no one to oppose him...save one family.

The Bryant family was rival to the Williams family and it had been that way for years. The respective patriarchs had been at each other's throats for close to forty years. They had gang wars that spanned those forty years and a lot of blood had been spilled over drug territories and the right to claim weapons, etc. The Bryant family had a gang just as large as ours and still do to this day, according to my father Recently, they had decided to mend the rift and become allies. Don't get me wrong, they still have rivalry tendencies when it came to competition but it's more friendly and brotherly. The second-in-command, Lee Bryant, the son of Desmond Bryant (current gangster boss of his clan), isn't so friendly.

Lee Bryant is as handsome as he is cold. He is a true gangster and he is just as feared and respected as his father. My father has actually seen him in action before and he said that he wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law. As his only child, he was looking to marry me off to an influential family in the mafia world and, in this case, he wants me married off to Lee Bryant. As much as I love my father, I don't think I could take spending one minute with that cold-hearted man. He was quiet and proud. He refused to mingle with people that were considered below his standards. Every time that I was forced to speak with him, he took on a really cold and detached attitude. Other times, he was rude and arrogant. I have spent most of the night keeping away from him. My girlfriends thought I was mentally challenged, which earned them a scathing look from me.

"Jen," Mina, a friend of mine, said. "Lee Bryant is one of the sexiest men alive in the world. How can you not want that fine piece of art?"

"He's rude and a jerk." I reply simply. "You can have him."

My friend simply rolled her eyes, saying that I would look really good on his arm. Now, I had to roll my eyes at this. Mina seems to live in a fantasy world and considers herself a matchmaker. She is a really good friend to have, though, and we often had girls' night out together whenever we could get away from our respective bodyguards. Most of the time, though, we would spend nights together at each others houses. It's really great fun, all in all. In a world like the criminal underworld, it's nice to have a friend that you can really trust. She's the only woman in this world that I could trust. The other girls that I hang out with, I don't trust at all. I've seen them back stab a lot of other people in the name of the mafia gang they are affiliated with. Mina is the only woman that tries to keep herself distance from criminal activities. So do I.

That's the whole downside to being part of the mafia world. For every pro, there is a con. Life can be glamorous but it's dangerous almost 100 percent of the time. I was at home one time by myself and the house was raided by the Feds. I wasn't trained in self-defense or on how to handle such situations so I ended up getting carted to an interrogation room somewhere in Manhattan. The one thing that I did learn was that silence could be a very good weapon and, of course, I knew my rights. After making a call to my father that day, I had a lawyer within twenty minutes and got out of that place. After that incident, my father trained me to become self-reliant. One day, he told me, he would leave this Earth and it would be a crime if he didn't teach me to be independent.

 _And look at me now._

I run my hands through my wavy locks of black hair, drawing a lot of male attention. Mina taught me this trick once when I turned thirteen and it had great results when it came to getting guys. Too bad that, this time, I only did it out of habit. I like the feel of my own hair. Is that so wrong? I quickly run my fingers through my hair, undoing whatever knots and tangles that formed when Mina lets out an excited gasp. I wasn't sure if my dress had gotten messed up or had a stain on it (my black gown is close to three thousand dollars, damn it). I would hate to mess up such a beautiful and expensive dress that my father got me for this event. Mina complimented it earlier, stating how it beautifully clung to my body and showed off my light curves. I told her that she was crazy and that my curves are non-existent. She intends on proving me wrong. How? I'm not exactly sure...

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The man approaching you is what's wrong." She replies with a giggle.

I turn around and come face to face with none other than Lee Bryant himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey how's it going everyone? Hope you're having a nice day. Let's jump in with a review from MmeFish.

From MmeFish: Hello there!

"Since this is a re-write and you already have all the story, you could spend time - perhaps - moving from block paragraph descriptions to dialogue.  
If you think about it, P and P doesn't have a Darcy's point of view, right?  
Yet we know pretty well what he liked and what he didn't by the way he acted and spoke.  
I know it's a _lot_ harder, but well worth the effort if you want to improve your skills"

MmeFish: Re-writing him will be a challenge but it's going to be fun.

Anon: I've been looking all over for this story! I hadn't realized it had been taken down. I was thinking that maybe I read it somewhere else. I'm glad you'll be posting it again. Also I'm really sorry about the trolls/bullies - that sucks. But yay for not letting it get you down!

Anon: Hi, there! Yeah, I did take it down. After analyzing my version of Darcy, I did not do him justice as far at all. Sure, this is Mafia type story but I want to give him that romantic twist that we see in the original book. Thank you for revisiting!

Onward!

* * *

Lee's POV (Darcy)

"You eventually have to dance sometime, my friend."

"I certainly shall not."

I only came to this place as a favor to my partner and brother in arms, Austin Lee. He claimed that I needed to get out of the house and live a little. Normally, I stay behind at home and work the books but I figured that I owed him for being my partner so I came to the party that Jenna Williams' father threw, despite the fact that I hate going to dinner parties. I don't dance very often, either. The few women I have danced with in the past were just far too eager or really, really talkative and never allowed me to get a word in otherwise...not that I waste my breath on them, mind you.

"Why not?" Austin asks.

"You know how some of these women are."

"I know, I know. Still, some of these women are uncommonly pretty, wouldn't you say?"

This isn't exactly my favorite topic and I'm about to bring it up to Austin when he spots Jenna Williams herself. He thinks she's very beautiful and I guess I can't blame him as far as her beauty is concerned. She could have her pick of the men in here if she so wished it. I will never admit this out loud. I'd rather have the barrel of an automatic weapon up to my head before admitting to anything that concerns her.

"Look, there she is now. You should go talk to her."

"I will not." I say.

"Good god, why not?"

"I'm typically not in the habit of dancing with women, like Jenna. Go back and enjoy your partners."

"Well, somebody's in a bad mood..."

Alright, Austin totally didn't deserve what I just said. I had also promised that I wouldn't let my bad mood get in the way but, sure enough, it did. Austin is a very congenial and generous person. I guess you can say that he is my opposite. The light to my shadow, if you will. He is gentle and far more sociable than I in a dinner party setting but when it comes down to business matters, he can be very lethal. I often tell my associates to not let his friendly attitude throw them off. I know he's used to my bad moods but I feel bad about it nevertheless. So, I'm headed off towards one of the many refreshment tables and, to my embarrassment, Miss Williams is giving me this amused look-her blue eyes sparkling-, suggesting that she heard what I just said about her. Well, now I owe her an apology as well. To be utterly fair, even though it does not excuse me for being a grouch towards her, a bunch of the family money has turned up missing when I did the books lately. That's enough to put anyone in a bad mood.

 _Damn._

I just give her a blank look, to which she grins, before I turn my attention elsewhere. I can hear her giggles, which has a very charming ring to it, from where I stand as she speaks with one of her female acquaintances about me. Everything she says about me is, for the most part, true. I can be a cold-hearted prick when I want to be but my behavior towards her tonight was not called for. I really should apologize but, of course, my pride keeps me from doing so. My mother would have a fit if she heard about how I treated Jenna. She's a force not to be reckoned with and both my father and I know it. You rub that woman the wrong way and she's going read you the riot act.

 _Great. Just great._

"Jenna Williams is quite the woman, isn't she?"

It's Austin again.

"Hn."

"Now, Lee," Austin admonishes me. "I know you're upset about your discovery but it's getting you down. That's why I brought you here tonight."

"I know and I apologize for it."

"Think nothing of it."

Now I just have to figure out a way to approach Tobias Williams' daughter without coming across as total jerk...which is more than likely too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Mafia Princess!' Before I begin, I am unable to respond to reviews that come into my inbox. I can see my reviews in other stories but I can't see them at all in this piece. Is anybody else having this problem? Please, let me know.

From: LoveInTheBattleField

"This story sounds interesting, keep it coming. Happy New Year!"

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you very much! Happy New Year too! :D

Alright, let's jump into this thing, shall we?

* * *

Lee's POV

"So none of the ladies caught your fancy, Lee? Not even the lovely William cousins?"

Sabrina Wood is Austin's chum from university. How they became friends, I'm not entirely sure and it's definitely none of my business but, in my opinion, he could have befriended someone else other than Sabrina. How do I describe her? She's tall and thin. She's got short, dark hair and pale skin, with brown eyes to boot. I wouldn't call her a stunning beauty but I guess she's tolerable, for the lack of a better term. She can be coquettish (overly so) to those she deems worthy of her time and attention. Her attitude simply screams of a high-class woman or, as I like to put it, a 'holier than thou' sort of attitude. She has no qualms in putting others down if they don't meet her criteria of what she defines as a perfect lady.

"They are supposed to be the famous, local beauties in this part of Manhattan." She continues.

"I have never met such pleasant or prettier girls in my life." Austin says.

"You never fail to astonish me, Austin." I respond. "I saw nothing appealing in their behavior."

I saw the Williams cousins tonight at the party and they have no manners whatsoever. They were dancing around and were just terribly loud and rude. One cousin demanded another one of theirs into playing some piano music they could dance to...and that one cousin that was playing on the piano was in the middle of a piece when the demand came. Their mother had a hissy fit and told that poor girl to play what they wanted and that no one cared to hear her music. Truthfully, I very nearly went over to scold the mother and that one Williams cousin for their behavior but it wasn't my place. Besides, they do just fine making idiots of themselves.

"I won't let you persuade me, otherwise, Bryant."

"Indeed not." Sabrina says. "That Sarah Williams, though, is quite a sweet, gentle creature. What do you say to that?"

"I admit she's very pretty."

It's a fact and she's definitely a lady. If she wasn't, Sabrina wouldn't have given the young woman the time of day. Austin, on the other hand, is quite smitten by her and had spent the rest of the night dancing with her. Even now, he's starstruck. He has that giddiness about him. He's like a little schoolboy who developed his first crush, which his rather hilarious considering his current occupation. I guess I can't really blame him. I suppose, I myself, have a fascination for a certain raven-haired beauty with the blue eyes but no one needs to know that.

"What do you think of Ms. Jenna Williams?"

What do I think of her? From what I have seen, she's quite the charming woman. She has a unique and lovely air about her. I haven't exchanged words with her yet, so I will save my judgment on that. She has a mischievous streak in her eyes and a strong spirit from what I have seen. I might have insulted her unintentionally but she didn't let that get her down. Of course, I'm not going to say this out loud. Indifference is my usual course of action.

"There's nothing much in her manners to sway me."

Sabrina is obviously pleased with what I just said and quite amused as she agrees with me. I'm tolerating her for Austin's sake but she just rubs me the wrong way so I excuse myself from her and use the excuse that the books needed to be tended to. Austin has this knowing look in his eyes but, mercifully, says nothing about this. I already took care of the books. I just want to get away and sit in the solitude of my personal library and sanctuary. No one dares go into that place unless they have my permission, save for my father, of course. Sabrina has tried to go in there at least once or twice but I chewed her out for it.

"Ahh..."

There's nothing like reading a good book in a leather chair but it's short lived. Jenna's pair of fine, blue eyes take a hold of my thoughts and reading has become impossible.

"Son."

"Hm?"

"We got a situation on our hands."

* * *

Jenna's POV

"For God's sake, woman!" Father exclaims. "Let's have no more talk about the dinner party!

Poor father, every time there's a dinner party at our house, mama has too much of a good time. Whenever there's good company to be had, she'll talk about them non-stop. It's in her nature to be chatty about everything. It's fun for her but a huge headache for father. Whenever there's no one else to talk to, he gets his ear chatted off. Can't say I blame him for telling my mother to shut up and leave for his library. However, his outburst hardly affects her as my cousins are over for the evening so she has other girls to talk to. She considers them to be her daughters as well. After I was born, it turned out that she couldn't have anymore children. Father was sorely disappointed that he wasn't going to get a son after hearing the news of her condition. They had considered adopting a boy but, ultimately, decided against it.

"Poor father," I tell Sarah. "When mama gets going, she doesn't stop."

"Indeed." She chuckles.

Whenever mama has a good time at a party, she just does not shut up, even after my father tells her so. Fortunately for him, my cousins are over for the evening so she has other girls to talk to. They are as equally chatty as she is and still very energetic. They had a very fun time at the party...at our expense, that is. Lydia, one of my cousins, caused a scene earlier at the piano when she told one of her sisters to play another piece so that she could dance to it. The other girl didn't want to and their mother told her just to play a jig and that no one wanted to hear her music pieces. I could have smacked my aunt for being...pardon me...a bitch to her other daughter. Lydia is her baby and spoils her rotten. I noticed that Lee Bryant wanted to smack them both as well but, obviously, he was in no position to do so. That Sabrina Wood, from the Bryant party, just looked at them in disgust. She wanted nothing to do with them, save for Sarah and myself.

"So Jenna," Lydia says. "How come you didn't dance with Lee?"

"I think he was a little bit busy brooding over something."

I tell them what he had said about me and mama was none too pleased that her only child was slighted by one of the wealthiest men in Manhattan. Of course, once we move onto a certain Austin Lee, her anger is forgotten.

"My, he was such a charming young man!" She gushes. "And so handsome, too!"

"They would make a fine pair, aunt!"

Sarah simply blushes. Austin had paid her a fair amount attention this evening and it's kind of hard not to notice how smitten she's become over him. I can't resist a wink towards her. Sarah and I are more like sisters. We share a lot of our secrets and have casual conversations when she's over for the night. We share a room together so it's more intimate.

"You two would make a fine pair."

"Now, Jenna..." She scolds me gently.

The hour is growing late so it's time for me to head up to bed. I bid everyone a good night and head on to my bedroom, promising Sarah we would have a deeper conversation about my encounter with the brooding Lee Bryant.


	4. So Much for Propriety

Hey, everyone! Welcome back to Mafia Princess! I haven't been able to view any of my reviews for some odd reason but now I can. I can finally address all of my new reviews that I missed. Let's get into them!

 **firelord-dany: ok, so I actually had a similar idea to this when I was thinking of ways to rewrite p &p, so when I saw the description I was all "wtf I literally had the same idea!" so I think it's a bit funny. I'm looking forward to what you do with the idea, and I won't use it now (I've plenty of other ideas so no worries). good luck!**

firelord-dany: Hey, I would love to see your version of this story some time! I think it would be fun! Thanks for stopping by!

 **krisseke: very interesting concept for a story, I look forward to reading what's next.**

krisseke: Thanks for stopping by!

 **DizzyLizzy.60: (chapter 2 review) : Lee sounds totally anal retentive. The man needs some excitement, of the female kind. Will J have her flock of sisters? Really, I could take or leave them. How about a Caroline and, Wickham? could take or leave them as well. Cheers.**

 **(chapter 3 review): Austin Lee, Lee Bryant, lots of Lees.**

 **'A situation on our hands'...sounds intriguing. Need some L/J tete tete.**  
 **Nice chapter. More please. Cheers.**

 **(chapter 1 review) : I like the idea of a dangerous Darcy/Lee. The story sounds as if it could be good. I'd love to see sparks between Lizzy/Jenna. Reading on, cheers.**

DizzyLizzy.60 : In response to all three of your reviews (in proper order)... While I have a dangerous Darcy, I want to maintain that romantic side of him as well so it'll be interesting. Lizzy/Jenna is a little bit easier to write because of her 'vivacious nature' as Mr. Collins would probably say. I laughed when I saw your review for chapter two. You're right on the dot about Lee. Jenna: in place of her sisters, she has cousins...one, appropriately, named Lydia. Sarah would be the Jane Bennett of my story. My version of Caroline comes in the form of Sabrina Wood and Wickham...I do have somebody in mind for him. Thanks for reading!

Onwards!

* * *

So Much for Propriety

Jenna's POV

I spend most of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. I get up and put a robe over my black, lace nightie. It's time to go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate. I love making nightly trips like this one. When I travel through the mansion, the large windows bring in a lot of the moon and starlight and it makes things rather pretty and mysterious. I love the night. I sigh as I quietly pass through the hallway and pass my father's office. When I go past it, I hear voices.

 _A meeting? At this time of the night? Must be some serious crap going down._

I hurry quickly past the office, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. If the door was closed, then the meeting had to have been extremely serious and definitely not for my ears. I continue my way towards the kitchen. I definitely wasn't expecting to find anyone else wandering the dark hallways and definitely not Lee Bryant. I almost walked into him as I continued to go towards my final destination. I take several steps back and look up into his steely gray eyes. I never realized how tall the man was until now.

"You're up late, Miss Williams."

"So I am, Mr. Bryant." I reply. "But I don't typically stalk the hallways at midnight and, particularly, in my father's house."

I could have sworn he smirked but with the shadows the way they are, it's kind of hard to tell. However, you can see those steely gray eyes of his and the shadows around us give him a very intimidating look. If I was a normal person, I would be deathly afraid of him but since I'm not a normal person and deal with hardened gangsters all the time, this is nothing new. Of course, there's something else about the man that's unsettling. I can't put my thumb on it. Maybe his pride? No, that's not it...

"As it so happens, I have a meeting with your father."

"And yet, you wander about the place?"

"Hn."

"I would ask what the meeting is about but it's clearly none of my business."

"Smart girl, but why are you wandering the halls at night and in that?"

I didn't realize that my robe had come open, thus showing off my black lace nightie. I'm so glad that there was a silk dress beneath the lacy part of my gown. I could feel myself blush as I closed my robe. I avoid looking at the jerk in front of me because I know he's smirking at my discomfort. This is very embarrassing. What did I do to deserve this? I'm about to sidestep him and hurry my way down to the kitchen when he blocks my way with his tall frame.

"What are you...?"

Lee shuts me up with a kiss. This kiss is long, deep and steamy. I give in to his kiss after resisting for a couple of seconds and it's pure heaven. I just about melt because of how passionate the kiss is. All rational thought has left me but it comes straight back when I feel what seems to be a smirk on his face I have a good feeling he's silently making fun of me for being so weak-minded. I'm frustrated and, quite frankly, disappointed when he pulls back. I'm also angry because he made me feel like a desperate whore. Or maybe I made myself feel that way.

"Have a good evening. Do stay covered up. It's a bit drafty in here."

"Gee, thanks."

 _My body is overheated, damn it. I'll definitely need that draft that you so kindly mentioned._

I stalk off to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure that I just heard him chuckle.


	5. Author's Note

Aw, geez. I can't believe I'm going to do this...hey, everyone. It's Silverwritinggoddess, here. It's been quite awhile since I wrote and I should apologize for leaving you guys hanging but my muse decided to abandon me for poetry. I caught the two having a torrid love affair...like you need to know that. LOL. Let's get down to brass tax. Old business first. Mafia Princess will be on HIATUS (as if it wasn't already). It Is being completely re-written on Wattpad (which is already in progress to be honest) and it will have NO elements of Jane Austen's beautiful story. I will do my best to finish what I started here, though. Secondly, 'His Sacred Moon Maiden' will come down completely and I probably will not put it back up. 'Me, Myself, and Naruto,' will most likely be continued-when, it's hard to say, but I will try to continue that one. Sailor Night: A Warrior Unknown...I don't know if I should continue that one, either. I'm thinking I will continue that one just to give her a background story and, perhaps, incorporate her into another story (hint, hint).

New business:

I'm going to try for a Sailor Moon x Twilight crossover. Please hold the torches and pitchforks until you give it a chance, please. ;-) I might post it on Wattpad (I have two Wattpad accounts-Silverwritinggoddess and one under my real name. PM me if interested in the newer account). as well and we'll see where it gets more success. I've been noticing that a lot of people like 'Ship Up or Shape Out.' Guys, thank you so much for the support. For someone who hasn't much experience with that particular fan fiction, I'm glad that I can entertain a lot of you. I may give that particular fan fiction a makeover so I can give Peter a much bigger presence. I've re-read some of your reviews and they are very, very useful and I am grateful for that. We can't learn if we don't have constructive criticism.

Thanks to everyone who has read my stories.


End file.
